disneyssebastiandoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Adella
Adella is a minor character from The Little Mermaid. She is one of Ariel's sisters and one of Melody's aunts. She was voiced by Sherry Lynn in the related TV series and by Tara Strong in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. In the broadway musical, she is portrayed by Michelle Lookadoo with mint green hair and a pink tail with a starfish bra. Background Adella is the daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She has a chartreuse yellow tail and wears a chartreuse green seashell bra. Her dark brown hair is tied in a ponytail with a pearly hairband and headpiece that both match the color of her tail. Her appearance varies slightly in the TV series, where she wears a gray hairband and animated to be somewhat heavier than her sisters. However in both the original (aside from one brief moment in the Daughters of Triton song) and prequel films and the coloring pages, she has the exact same figure as her sisters. The prequel film establishes that Adella is boy-crazy, often dreaming about boys and flirting with them. In the books, she tends to be shallow and vain and she has many dates with merboys. In extended media released from 1989 onward, she is the fifth daughter of King Triton. Bonus features from the DVD release of the prequel, however, state that Adella is the third of Triton's daughters. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid Adella appears at the beginning of the film, where she is performing the song "Daughters of Triton" alongside her other sisters. Afterwards, she only has cameo appearances alongside her other siblings. The Little Mermaid (TV series) Most of Adella's appearances are cameos alongside her other sisters. She is obviously chubby when sketched for the series. In the episode "Trident True", she is the victim of a practical joke courtesy of Urchin. When she tries to comb her hair, she ends up having a bad hair day. At the end of the episode, she presents Triton with a father's day present, and it is implied that she gives him the same thing every year. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Adella makes a small cameo appearance at the beginning of the film. She attends the christening of her niece, Melody, and is seen in a group shot with her other sisters. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Adella first appearance in the film is as a young girl. She is relaxing in a cove alongside her sisters and parents, but is forced to flee when pirates attack. Adella's mother, Athena, is killed in the attack, which devastates the family. As a result of his grief, Triton bans music (Athena was a noted lover of music), and has Adella and her sisters be strictly raised by their governess, Marina Del Rey. As a teenager, Adella learns from Ariel about a secret underground club called The Catfish Club. She secretly attends alongside of them and start dancing with a fat male sea slug, but is caught by Marina and punished by Triton. At the end of the film, after music is restored to Atlantica, Adella is seen kissing a merboy. Trivia *Her name is a feminine form of "Adam". *Adella is a renaissance era name. *''In Little Mermaid 2, there are actually two versions of Adella. One version has a hefty Adella, drawn similarly to how she was in the TV series, but at a later time, that model was scrapped to resemble the one in the third film. *Adella explicitly states that she is two years older than Ariel, making her 17 in the third film and 18 in the first film. It could be that Adella's birthday is before Ariel's, so when she turns 18, Ariel will still be 15. *Adella is obssessed with boys; hoping to find the perfect one. *In the original movie, Adella was the heftiest of all the sisters, and since then her size has varied. During the TV series, her weight was exaggerated to make her quite chubby. Since then however, Adella's body was greatly reduced to resemble Ariel's. *The voice of Adella is also the voice of Ariel's daughter, Melody. Gallery Mermaid sisters.jpg Ariel-and-her-sisters.png Ariel's-Beginning-3-web.jpg Tumblr mcq1v6O5zF1rgkw4fo1 500.jpg Tlm3pic000865.jpg Tlm3pic000763.jpg 520137_1282273832327_full.jpg 1129183_1350081769823_full.jpg 1129777_1350170732093_full.jpg 2943320398_2356c59082_z.jpg Adella the princess mermaid 1.jpg 2943321580 802a1899cd z.jpg 2943323034 0733080f6a z.jpg 158144_1230136756357_full.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3491.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3513.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-3516.jpg Adella and Stevie.PNG|First kiss 254822_200735639969912_200732346636908_531239_6102664_n.jpg King_Triton,_Aquata,_Andrina,_Attina_and_Adella.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-572.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg King-Triton-With-Daughters-1024x768-Wallpaper-ToonsWallpapers.com-.jpg Islandoffear106.jpg UntitledlilmermTV_adella7.jpg|Adella from the tv series UntitledlilmermTV_adella4.jpg|Adella giving Triton the same present again. (From the tv series) tridentrue28.jpg Tlm3pic000209.jpg Happy ending.jpg Tumblr n28i9k8NBS1rs78x9o9 250.gif Tumblr n28i9k8NBS1rs78x9o8 250.gif Tumblr n28i9k8NBS1rs78x9o7 250.gif Tumblr n28i9k8NBS1rs78x9o5 250.gif Tumblr n28i9k8NBS1rs78x9o3 250.gif Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Operatic Characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters in video games Category:King Triton's Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Hybrids Category:Legendary creatures Category:Mermaids Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Mickey's PhilharMagic Poster Characters Category:Aunts Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing Characters